


Magic is Love

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Accidental proximity, Bittersweet, Friendship/Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: La chute était un accident, les feux d'artifices dans la poitrine de Richie aussi, la magie dans l'air quand Eddie se tenait à proximité tout autant.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Magic is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Magic is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502187) by [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders)



Il y avait quelque chose de magique qui se produisait chaque fois que Richie était en compagnie d'Eddie. D'habitude, Richie n'était pas un enfant très tendre : il était au début de sa puberté et il commençait à rechigner aux démonstrations d'affection, comme toutes traces de sensiblerie, parce qu'au fond, il rêvait déjà d'être un adulte pouvant faire ce qu'il voulait.

La liberté était une caractéristique essentielle pour Richie, une chose à laquelle il aspirait, et qu'il savait confusément ne pas pouvoir obtenir tant qu'il serait piégé à Derry, Maine.

Pourtant il aimait que leurs peaux se frôlent. Il aurait voulu davantage, parce que lorsqu'ils se touchaient, ça créait des étincelles dans sa poitrine, ça pétillait dans son ventre comme un feu d'artifice. Ça le rendait tout chaud à l'intérieur, et tout frissonnant à l'extérieur, ça lui donnait la chair de poule et c'était agréable, tellement agréable qu'il en voulait toujours plus, ce qui était sans doute la raison pour laquelle il taquinait sans cesse Eddie.

« Tu es trop mimi, Eddie Spaghetti, pas étonnant que ta mère veuille toujours t'embrasser ! »

\- Arrête avec ma mère, Richie, c'est pas drôle !

\- Oh j'ai touché un point sensible ?

\- Dans tes rêves ouais !

Bill et Stan ne prêtaient même plus attention à leurs disputes. Ils étaient habitués en continuèrent d'avancer le long de la clôture, prenant soin de ne pas marcher dans la gadoue sous peine de dégringoler la pente herbeuse.

Richie se demandait ce qu'ils diraient s'ils savaient ce qu'il pensait réellement concernant Eddie. Il avait peur de leur dire, il avait peur de la désapprobation dans le regard du Grand Bill, du dégoût chez Stan.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal de ressentir ça pour un autre garçon. Mais Eddie était irrésistible, comme un dessert chocolaté après un repas de famille pénible, comme un bonbon dans une papillotte brillante.

\- Tu es tellement mimi quand tu te rebelles, Eds, trop mignooooon !, dit-il en lui pinçant les joues.

\- Arrêêêêête, ne m'appelle pas Eds !, s'exclama Eddie en essayant de le repousser.

C'était encore pire, parce que Richie avait encore plus envie d'insister quand il voyait ses efforts ainsi récompensés.

\- Mah, qué cé qué ça, señor Eds ? Des bras ou des paaaastas ?, fit-il en pinçant le biceps d'Eddie.

\- Ton accent est vraiment à chier !, asséna Eddie.

\- Oh Eds, et tu embrasses ta mère avec cette bouche ?, lança Richie en lui plaquant les mains sur les joues.

\- Lâche-moi !, grogna Eddie en cherchant à reculer pour lui échapper.

Il posa le pied sur une fougère et sursauta quand les feuilles lui chatouillèrent le molet. Sa chaussure dérapa et il agrippa la chemise de Richie pour se retenir. Hélas, son élan l'entraîna en arrière et il emporta Richie dans sa chute, effectuant un roulé-boulé dans l'herbe.

Les bras maigres de Richie s'enroulèrent automatiquement autour de lui et il dévalèrent la colline jusqu'à ce que le dos de Richie heurte violemment la seconde barrière, qui trembla sous l'impact. Heureusement il s'agissait de bois vermoulu, toutefois le choc laissa Richie un instant sans voix, la respiration haletante.

Eddie se redressa en gémissant, mais il se figea, et Richie écarquilla les yeux en réalisant dans quelle position ils étaient.

Leurs visages étaient très proches. Il pouvait compter les taches de son sur le visage d'Eddie, le nombre de ses cils. Son petit nez retroussé, ses sourcils épais, ses grands yeux sombres. Ses lèvres si proches, son souffle sur sa peau, son souffle court, et soudain sa bouche se mit à sourire et Richie sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il se sentit écrasé dans un délicieux étau, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant. Il voulait tellement l'embrasser que c'était douloureux mais en même temps il voulait que l'instant ne s'arrête jamais parce qu'il n'y avait plus aucun doute, plus d'incertitude : Il était amoureux d'Edward Kaspbrak.

Et l'espace d'un moment, de quelques secondes, il avait l'impression que c'était réciproque !

\- Tout va bien ?, demanda Stan, tandis que Bill descendait la pente pour les rejoindre.

Richie sentit le corps d'Eddie se raidir contre le sien et il s'assit dans l'herbe. Richie gémit et tenta de suivre son visage, tendant le cou dans l'espoir futile que leur moment n'était pas interrompu, mais Eddie le repoussa en plaquant sa main en plein sur ses lunettes.

\- Ça va, ce crétin m'a servi de coussin d'atterrissage.

\- A ton service Spaghetti !, répondit Richie avec un large sourire.

Eddie se leva et lui tendit la main. Il s'en empara pour se relever à son tour, puis Bill les rejoignit.

\- V-v-vous n-n-nous avez fait peur !, bégailla le Grand Bill en tapotant gentiment le dos d'Eddie.

Ce dernier frotta son short dans l'espoir d'enlever les traces d'herbe et de terre.

\- Ma mère va me tuer.

\- Je viendrais à ton enterrement, clama Richie en essuyant ses lunettes avec le pan de sa chemise, avant de les remettre en place, le visage illuminé d'un large sourire.

Eddie le fusilla du regard.

\- D'abord c'est ta faute, je serais jamais tombé si t'étais pas là. Tu l'as fait exprès, je parie, tu l'as fait exprès et maintenant mes vêtements sont crades et ma mère va hurler parce que le rhume des foins va être fort cette année, et toute cette herbe, sérieusement, tu sais combien d'allergiques meurent chaque année à cause de ça ?, monologua Eddie, tout en nervosité et malaise.

\- Tou mé brisé le cœur, Eddie Spaghetti !, rétorqua Richie en lissant une moustache imaginaire.

Stan roula des yeux au ciel depuis son perchoir – il les surplombait tous car il était resté là où il était, bien décidé à ne pas salir ses chaussures blanches toutes neuves. Le sens des priorités.

\- Vous venez ? C'est bientôt l'heure de manger et je sais pas vous mais moi, mes parents m'attendent pour dîner !

Ils remontèrent la colline à la queue-leu-leu, Richie en bout de colonne. Cela l'arrangeait bien, ainsi personne ne remarquerait ses joues en feu, et surtout pas Eddie dont les oreilles brillaient d'un éclatant rouge vif dans le soleil couchant.

C'était presque l'été, et jamais encore Richie n'avait connu une telle magie.


End file.
